Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to obtaining time sensitive information via the Internet.
Description of Related Art
Currently available technologies allow users to post questions on a website and receive answers from other users. One shortcoming of this approach is that a requester may not get the information he needs in time, since users who are most knowledgeable about the question may not be online or may not realize that the question has been posted, and consequently may not be able to answer the question timely. In addition, a number of users may respond to the question, but it may be difficult for the requester to find out which response is the best answer.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a system and method which may help a requester to get real time responses to his question from users who are best suited to answer the question.